Yes or No, That's All I'm Asking
by Lilu Pegasus
Summary: Rated T for mild language. For little over a year Ryan has been dating a girl that works on the police force. Her name is Kaki Johnson. They’ve been through a lot, but will their relationship survive what life has in store for them? Chapter 8 is up!
1. The Problem

-1**This is my first CSI: Miami flick, I hope you like it. Please R & R and tell me what you think. I am trying really hard. This is going to have some fluff. Enjoy!**

**Oh and I don't own CSI: Miami, except for the characters you don't recognize.**

For little over a year Ryan has been dating a girl that works on the police force. Her name is Kaki Johnson; a British brunette with deep green eyes and a fair body. They've gone through ups and downs. From the accident that had Ryan in the hospital with a nail in his eye. To the car accident Kaki was in that broke her leg. They've been through a lot, but will their relationship survive what life has in store for them?

Up until five minutes ago Kaki 'was' on the police force. Now she is on the CSI team because her boss thought she needed a change in pace. She was sitting in the break room pouting when Ryan and Calleigh walked in.

"Hey, what you doing here?" Ryan asked curiously.

"MybossthoughtitwouldbebetterifIchangedmypace-" She rambled out fast.

"Whoa!" Calleigh stopped her, "Slowly please."

Kaki sighed, "My-boss-thought-it-would-be-better-if-I-changed-my-pace."

"Why?" Ryan asked.

"I don't want to talk about it." Her British was crisp.

Calleigh's pager went off and she left the room.

"Okay, come on, why don't you tell me?"

"Because I can't believe I even did it myself."

"What did you do?"

"Do you want to go out to lunch and talk about it then?"

"Yeah." He replied; taking her hand they left the lab.

Meanwhile

"Eric," Calleigh approached him, "We have a dead body that was pulled up from the sewer. Horatio is already down there and is waiting for you and me to get there."

"Yeah, alright I'm coming." He followed.

Meanwhile

Ryan and Kaki arrived at an outside bistro. They parked and picked out a table that didn't have a lot of people around it.

"So what's going on?" He pushed in her chair.

"I was responding to a bank robbery. A one man robbery." She put her hands on her head.

"What happened?"

"I went up to the door… He was hiding behind the counter and had a hostage. I told him I was coming in. He had agreed to let the hostage go in exchange for… police escort to his wife's house."

"Is that why he was holding up the bank?"

"Yeah, he had a fight with his wife and she wanted a divorce." She sighed, "Anyway, I went in armed, like we're supposed to." She sounded like she was going to cry, "He came out firing, and I-I-I shot him. I k-k-killed him."

He put his hand on hers, "Its okay. It really is."

"He was young… They… His wife…" She sighed, "She's pregnant with their second child."

Ryan sighed as a stout, black haired waitress came over.

"Can I take your orders dears?" Her voice was chipper.

"I'll have the Caesar salad with…" Kaki paused, "Water, please."

The woman scribbled on her notepad and then looked up, "And you dear?"

"I'll take the Turkey Sandwich Special with a Diet Coke." Ryan ordered, "Please."

"I'll be back in a few minutes with your orders." And with that she waddled away.

"You're going to have to eat meat…" Ryan teased Kaki, "I don't want you to meet my family at the cook out… They would think you were absolutely nuts."

Kaki smiled, "Well then they would think you were nuts for dating me."

"There's the smile I was looking for." He brushed hair from her face.

The waitress came over with their food, "Well you two love birds enjoy your food." She said in a sing-song voice.

They began eating when Ryan brought up the ever occurring subject.

"So… do you want to move in?" He asked as she put down her glass.

Kaki sighed, "Yes, but I need to be honest with you…"

"What?" Ryan took a drink from his glass.

"I wasn't completely honest with everybody. Yes, I'm from the UK. I was born there… not here. I didn't want to tell anyone because-" She thought about her words for a moment, "My father owns a company and he has a lot of money and I didn't want anyone thinking I was a snob."

"Is that it?" He asked as he finished his sandwich.

"Yeah, pretty much."

"Cool."

"You aren't mad?" She took another bite of her salad.

"Why would I be? We all have our skeletons. Yours are just better than some… You'll learn that from this job." He explained.

"In London if I were to hide secrets from my family, it would be bad." She explained, "It would make them awfully mad."

"Well trust me, honey, here that is nothing compared to what can really piss a guy off."

"Huh… strange… I've lived here for almost a year and a half and I never would have thought that."

"So about meeting my family," Ryan smiled, "This weekend is the cookout, are you sure you still want to go?"

Kaki finished her lunch, "If you want me to eat meat so that they will still like me… I think I can handle that."

"I don't want to force you to do something you're not comfortable with-"

"No, it's fine. So does it start tomorrow?"

He raised an eyebrow at her.

"Really, it is." She smiled, "I'll hold my breath, and then I won't taste it."

"Okay, great. Yeah, it's tomorrow." He looked at his watch, "We have ten minutes left of lunch. Let's get going."

They paid their bill and headed back to the lab where they meet Calleigh with some evidence.

"Hey guys," She greeted, "I have some things for you to process."

"Great." Ryan rubbed his hands together.

"Yeah, it is waiting over there on the table." Calleigh pointed, "The woman was found in the sewer, her purse was tied around her arm. Her clothes, her purse and all of her belongings that were with her, should be there. Get cracking…" She left the room.

Almost two hours had passed and they had found no source of identification in the purse. They collected stray fibers off of her clothes and blood stains from inside her purse. A voice came over the loud speaker, "Kaki Johnson you have a visitor."

Kaki looked at Ryan and shrugged. As she left, Eric walked in.

"Hey, what do you have?" Eric greeted Ryan.

"A few fibers that look like they came from a car, some blood from the inside of her purse, and no identification what-so-ever." Ryan introduced their findings.

"Huh… Let's run the blood and fibers."

"How do you ask someone to marry you?" Ryan asked randomly in a hushed tone.

"What?" Eric laughed and then looked at Ryan, "Oh, you're serious. I don't know."

"I don't know how to ask her and I thought you could-"

"I'm the wrong person to ask for advice." Eric shrugged, "What's the ring look like?"

Ryan pulled a small box from his pocket and opened for Eric to see. Inside a tear drop diamond accented with two smaller diamonds sat inside the black velvet case.

Eric looked shocked, "How many karats is that?"

"One and a half." Ryan smiled briefly, "I'm afraid she's going to say no."

"I don't think she will. She loves you too much." Eric reassured him.

Two seconds later Kaki stumbled through the door with a dozen red roses. Eric took the flowers and placed them on a cleared counter.

"Who are those from?" Ryan asked.

"The card says: To Kaki, My Love, My Life and the One I Should Marry." Eric read aloud, "How sweet, Ryan proposed…"

"There not from Ryan," Kaki snatched the card from his hand.

"Then who?" Ryan asked with a hint of jealously on his voice.

"His name is Charles Johansson. And don't worry; I don't have any feelings for him." She picked up the flowers and stuffed them in the trashcan.

The computer near Ryan beeped and the results printed. He picked up the paper.

"The blood inside the purse belongs to a… Sarah Carlos." He printed up a picture and handed it to Eric, "Here see if this is the woman."

"Yeah." He sighed, "Thanks."

This time a computer near Kaki beeped and printed a paper. She took the paper and read its confinements.

"The fibers match a 1982 Mustang; they came from the floor of the car. They're standard black." She handed the paper to Ryan.

Just then a man wearing a visitor's pass walked in. He was dressed in a black trench coat suit, his hair was jet black and slicked back.

"I'm looking for Kaki Johnson." His airy British voice filled the room.

She turned around and looked at him, "What are you doing here?"

He rushed up to her, took her by her waist, spun her around, dipped her low and then kissed her.

"Hey!" Ryan shoved the papers into Eric's hand, "What are you doing!"

Kaki pushed herself away from Charles, "Yeah, what he said!"

"I'm sorry, do I know you?" He faced Ryan.

"No, but I have a problem with you barging in here and forcing yourself upon my girlfriend." He said as he stood next to Kaki.

"Your girlfriend?" Charles laughed and looked at Kaki, "Who's this bloke?"

"This _bloke_ is my _boyfriend_." Kaki said as she put her arm around Ryan's waist.

"Oh, no… Your mother was right." Charles pulled out his phone, "You don't know what you are doing."

"Charles, what are you talking about?" She pointed at the door, "You need to leave."

"I will call your parents. They'll set you straight." He said as she started to push him towards the door, "Don't worry, we'll be together soon."

"Leave." She shoved him, "And don't bother, I love him and not even my parents can change that."

"Fine, but I'll be back."

"Never come near me again!" She said as Horatio walk in.

"Who is this?" Horatio asked.

"Just leaving!" Ryan said.

"Leave. I don't love you and I will never forgive you!" Kaki said to Charles who looked as though she had ripped out his heart and stepped on it.

Anger then spread across his face as he turned on Ryan, "She's mine and by Monday she will be on a plane with me and we will be going back to London." And with that he turned on his heels and marched out of the room.

"Strange." Horatio said, "So what do you have for me?"

Eric handed him the papers that Ryan had forced into his hands.

"I see... the victim's husband has a 1982 Mustang." Horatio said, "Kaki, take care of your problems outside of work. Come on Eric; let's go talk to the husband." And with that Eric followed Horatio, leaving behind a flustered Ryan and Kaki.

"What was that about?" Ryan asked.

"It's like you said, 'We all have skeletons." She mocked him.

"Yeah, but this one came out. So please explain to me what just happened."

"I was engaged to him two years ago. But then I found him cheating on me and well… I left him. I came to America and I moved here to Florida. He's been trying to reach me ever since I left. When I got here I joined the police force and then I met you." She explained.

"You know what? I am not going to let this ruin us. We are just going to get rid of him and we are going to have fun at the cookout this weekend. Right?"

She grinned, "Right."

A couple of hours later Horatio was dragging Sarah Carlos' husband to jail in handcuffs. He had admitted to killing his wife. His exact words were, "That bitch was cheating on me and I wasn't going to let her do that… So when she came home, I strangled her with my hands, then took her body and threw it down the sewer." When he was asked why he had tied her purse around her arm, he replied, "Because the bitch had it coming."

No one knew exactly what it meant, but everyone had their own ideas. The day was fading fast and Kaki and Ryan needed to get on the road if they wanted to make it out to Clearwater before midnight.

"See you guys on Monday." And with that they left for Ryan's parents.

**Thanks for reading! Now I beg of you to please take a few moments to push the button below that says "Submit Review". I would really appreciate it… Thank you, Thank you, Thank you!**


	2. The Reunion Proposal

**I am updating with Chapter 2. Thanks for the reviews… Again I do not own CSI unless you see someone you don't know, then their mine. On, with the fic.**

Kaki had started off driving to give Ryan a while to sleep; that which he didn't do. He kept bugging her and saying that if she wasn't comfortable he could drive. So she eventually gave in, but they only had thirty minutes left until they arrived to their destination. Kaki settled herself in the passenger's seat and Ryan started off driving again.

"So, where do you see yourself in the future?" He asked her.

"Living life." She laughed, "Why?"

"No really."

She was silent as she thought. Sighing a few times and looking out the window, she finally spoke, "True love. Marriage. Children. Grandchildren. Gray hair. Happily ever after."

Ryan smiled; she had said it in no more than ten words. The box in his pocket seemed to be screaming at him to pull it out and ask her then, but he couldn't… Not yet.

"Where do you see yourself in the future?" She asked him and she sensed that his mind was wondering.

"Huh? Oh…" He paused, "I couldn't have said it better myself."

She stared out the window and watched as the Palm trees passed by. Her eyes were drooping, but she tried desperately to stay awake.

"Do they live on the beach?" She asked groggily.

"Yeah, they have a little bit of land, but more water than anything else." He chuckled at her attempt.

She nodded off to sleep, but jerked awake when he came to a stop in the drive way.

"Oh no." She panicked as they got out. "They aren't going to like me…"

Ryan walked around to her side of the car, "Don't be ridiculous."

"I can't do this…" She started to get back into the car, but he locked the doors.

She turned and he wrapped his arms around her and hugged her, "Yes you can." He kissed her on the forehead and led her to the door.

"Mom. Dad." He called as they went inside.

"Shhh…" Kaki said.

"Come on, it's okay." He reassured her.

"Their out back." His brother, Matthew, said as he came to greet them.

"Matt!" He hugged his brother, "You remember Kaki?"

Matt embraced her in a hug, "How could I forget?"

"Hi, Matt good to see you again." She patted his back.

"Nice to see your leg is doing well." He referred to the time she had been in the car accident.

Matt was in town visiting Ryan when Kaki got into the car accident. Head-on-collision, the other drivers fault, but he wasn't even drunk. Turned out he was running from the cops on a high speed chase, she had just gotten off of work and was going to meet the two men for dinner. The man smashed into her and she only broke her leg and acquired a concussion.

"Come on, let's introduce you to the parents," Matt led them out back. "Our sister, Ashley, won't be here until tomorrow. She's got an early doctors appointment in the morning."

Ryan was the youngest of the three children; Matt was the oldest and Ashley was the middle child and only girl. Matt was married with two children and Ashley was married with one on the way.

Her heart jumped to her throat as soon as they walked through the back door. It got loud when everyone spotted her and Ryan.

"Oh, she's beautiful!" His mother exclaimed as she hugged Kaki, "Call me Mom!"

"And call me Dad!" His father's gruff voice boomed and he hugged her as well.

She was then hugged by Carol, Matt's wife, and introduced to Rachel, who's four; and Amber, who's three months.

"Wow," Kaki laughed, "This is a very friendly family."

"Oh, well it won't take you long to get use to us!" His mom reassured her, "The foods ready. We waited for you two."

"Oh, Great!" Matt said, "What are we having?"

"Pork chops, chicken, potato salad and wine." Their mom said as she slapped Matt's hand, "Guests first."

Ryan glanced at Kaki as she grabbed a plate, "Yum." And she filled it with some meat, salad and as she went to sit down, his mom gave her a glass of wine.

Kaki slowly ate and was quiet. A few times she heard Ryan say something about her, and then would rub her back. So she would smile to make them think she was listening. She felt like she was going to retch.

Ryan closely watched Kaki; she looked pale and smiled every so often. He kept rubbing her back and praying that she wouldn't lose it all on the table. She was unbelievable. Giving up something she had done since she was sixteen, just to impress his parents.

"Who's ready for dessert?" She heard his mom ask when everyone was done.

"What are we having?" Carol asked.

"Chocolate cake," His mom smiled.

"Here, Mom." Ryan said as he got up, "Let me help you."

He helped collect plates and followed his mom into the kitchen.

"If she doesn't eat meat, dear, then why is she forcing herself?" She asked her son as she took the plates.

"I told her she didn't have to, but she insisted." He started cutting the cake, "She said she wants to impress you."

"Oh, well she doesn't have to eat meat to do that." She said as Matt bound in the room, "I was impressed when she came in and I saw how scared the poor thing was."

"So when are you asking her?" Matt gripped his brother's shoulder.

"What?" Ryan looked shocked, "How do you even know?"

"I'm your brother and the way you look is the way I felt when I asked Carol." He pulled out plates, "Is she a vegetarian?"

Ryan smiled; his family read people all to well, "Yeah." He said as he took cake out to some of them and came back.

He pulled the box out from his pocket.

When he opened it he heard his mom gasp behind him, "Oh, Ryan, it's beautiful!"

Carefully he pulled the ring from its resting place and softly pushed it into the center of a piece of cake. His mom and brother were already outside. Quickly he thought about how he was going to ask, but he heard Kaki ask where he was. He took a few deep breaths and walked out the door; cake in hand.

"Kaki," Ryan knelt down next to her, "I have a question."

She looked at him and went to take the plate from his hand, "Than-" Something sparkled in the cake; her mouth dropped open.

"Will you be the one I wake up next to, for the rest of my life?" His heart was pounding in his ears.

She nodded as he set the cake down and pulled out the ring, "Yes, forever."

He slipped the ring on her finger with ease, "Perfect fit."

She lunged at him and kissed him. Everyone at the table starting awing and his mom was crying, "Beautiful." She sobbed, "Absolutely beautiful!"

It was getting to be late; Rachel and Amber were already asleep. Everyone was fading fast, so they all helped clean up and get ready for bed. Eventually everyone had gone into their rooms and Kaki and Ryan were in Ryan's old room. They were lying on top of the sheets, because the night air was too hot. Kaki was drawing shapes on his bare chest with her finger.

Ryan whispered, "My mom said that if you don't want to eat meat you don't have too. You've already impressed her enough."

Kaki smiled in the dark, "It isn't that bad, but it won't become an everyday thing."

They silently laid there and listened to each other breathing and eventually feel asleep.

**Sorry that this one is short, I've been busy. I was cleaning my house when I thought of how Ryan should propose. I was stumped, but then it just came to me. Well R&R. Thanks for reading.**


	3. Florida Heat

**Here's Chapter 3… I am still fishing for reviews. Oh, I do not own CSI; if I did I wouldn't be writing here. Sorry that is has taken so long for me to update, my internet was all screwy.**

Ryan and Kaki awoke to find a pair of little eyes peering at them from the foot of the bed.

"Good morning, Rachel." Ryan sleepily said to his niece.

"I wants up-y there too?" Rachel said, more than asked.

Ryan stretched out his arms, "Come on big girl."

Rachel struggled for a moment or two, but in the end was successful at making it up on the bed. She scrambled across the covers and got in-between the two of them. Rachel sat there with them for a good five minutes jabbering away incomprehensible words before she fell asleep again.

"Did you sleep well?" Ryan asked as Kaki turned her head towards him.

She smiled, "Yeah, you?"

"Great." Ryan smiled back.

Just then Ashley came waddling through the door, "So where is the future "Mrs. Wolfe?" She stopped and a smile spread across her face when she saw Rachel, "Well, I'm the big sister."

Ryan sat up and Rachel stirred, "This is Kaki, she's my fiancée."

"Hello, nice to meet you." Kaki spoke as she sat up as well.

"Oh, wow. You're British." Ashley walked up to Kaki and hugged her.

Eventually Kaki, Ryan and Rachel joined everyone else in the kitchen. The house smelled of crispy bacon, fried eggs, and buttered toast.

"We're taking the boat out today," Matt boomed.

"Ice cream?" Rachel asked.

"Yes, honey, we're bringing ice cream too." Carol said as her mother-in-law nodded in approval.

The atmosphere was filled with laughter and conversation and once everyone was done eating and the kitchen was cleaned, it was time for the boat ride. Ashley walked beside Kaki down the dock. Kaki was courteous and walked with her, seeing that everyone else ran ahead. Even her on husband, Sam, was up ahead with the other men. Kaki had a feeling they were talking about her.

"Looks like you caught a nice one Ryan." Sam punched him in the arm.

"Yeah, well, she kinda ran into him." Matt said as Ryan nodded.

"That's right, literally." Ryan began to explain as they all helped load the boat, "I was working a case with Horatio on the beach. She started chasing down a guy that had pulled a gun on a woman. He ran by and I turned around and she slammed right into me, got up and eventually caught the guy. After they took him away in cuffs, she came back and apologized; even though it was my fault…"

"And you asked her out to dinner to make up for it?" Sam concluded as he unhooked a rope and threw it to Ryan.

Ryan smirked, "Actually, no. I asked her out a week later when I ran into her at the station."

"Did you actually run into her?" Sam asked as he climbed on the boat.

"Yeah, and I spilt my coffee on her." He said as the two women approached, "So I really had to make up for it."

"I knew you were talking about me." Kaki said as Ryan took her hand and helped her on the boat.

"So…" Ashley climbed on, "When are you going to tell your parents."

Kaki half heartedly smiled, "Never…"

They all looked at her, "Just kidding. I don't know… Maybe I'll tell Charles on Monday and he'll take to good news back to them."

"Charles? He's your brother?" Carol asked.

"No, he's and ex." Kaki replied as the other women nodded in agreement.

"Jennie, you aren't coming?" Ryan's dad boomed.

"No, I'm staying here with Amber." She hollered, "Ashley, you be careful, you here!"

"Yes, mother." Ashley replied.

The boat started and they were off.

Kaki realized Ashley was looking at her, "You look familiar, Sam, doesn't she look familiar?"

"Yeah, hey wasn't she that chick we saw on our honeymoon, the lingerie exposition?" Sam said.

"What?" Ryan smiled funny.

"They're right, yes that was me." Kaki said as she caught a look from Ryan.

"Why didn't you tell me this?" He asked.

"Because I went to school to be in the criminal justice and my family had a better idea for me." Kaki explained.

"Modeling women's under clothes?" Matt's eyes got wide.

"No, and yes." She smiled, "My family has all the money they have because design and sell women's lingerie. And I modeled it."

"Is that why when I picked you up for our first date, you wouldn't let me in?" Ryan asked.

"Yeah, I have three manikins and a lot of sketches of undergarments. I have a whole book of them in my locker at the lab now." She smiled, "So enough about me…"

"Oh, but you're such an interesting topic." Ryan teased.

"Why did you choose criminal justice?" Carol asked as Rachel slid off her lap.

Kaki shrugged her shoulders, "Make a difference, I guess."

"Well you sure have made a difference in my son's life." His dad spoke up, "When I called to invite you two this weekend, you were all he talked about."

"All good!" Ryan laughed.

They all chatted and laughed the morning and evening away. Rachel dropped her Barbie over board twice and attempted to scream 'Man over board,' but only managed 'Barbie in water, you get?' Kaki and Ryan were glued to the hip and held hands almost the whole time. When Rachel asked for ice cream again, this time she got what she wanted. They were all enjoying ice cream and cake out in the middle of the ocean when out of no where Rachel threw her ice cream at Ryan.

"Rachel!" Carol said and everyone got quiet.

Kaki was having a fit of giggles and then busted out laughing, Ryan just smiled sarcastically and took a handful of his ice cream and shoved it in her face. She stopped smiling, wiped the ice cream from her face and then grabbed some of the cake. Before Ryan could react he had a glob of cake in his eyes and she started to tickle him. He wrapped his arms around her and they stood there laughing.

Kaki buried her head in his chest, "If you let go of me, I won't tickle you anymore."

"Ok." He laughed, "But you have to stop first or else I'll start tickling."

"No." Her voice was muffled, "You let go."

It was his turn to tickle her to he didn't hold back.

"Ryan!" She squealed as she tried to pull away.

Her attempts to get away caused them to trip and tumble over the side of the boat into the water. When they resurfaced they started laughing.

"I love you…" Kaki said as she passionately kissed him.

"I love you too…" Ryan said as they pulled away.

Matt and Sam reached out, "Come on love birds, dinner will be ready soon and you're going to want time to get cleaned up."

"Must be the heat…" Sam said as they pulled them in the boat.

The dinner was once again filled with conversation and laughter. Sleep was falling upon the family once again and the time to head back to Miami was drawing closer. Once again Ryan and Kaki were cuddling up in his teen hood bed.

"It was a good weekend." Kaki said.

Ryan kissed her forehead, "Yes it was."

"I can't wait to tell Alexx." She smiled.

"Well, I'm not one to brag, but I think it is order."

"I can't wait to see the look on Charles' face."

"Yeah, it is going to be priceless. So how are you going to tell your parents?"

"I don't know, I'll call them… I mean the father of the bride pays for the wedding."

Ryan felt awkward, "Don't worry, we'll figure out something."

They grew silent and you could cut the tension in the room with a knife.

"Goodnight, Ryan." Kaki rested her head against him.

"Goodnight, sweetheart." Ryan wrapped his arm around her.

When they woke up the next day they packed their bags and then the car.

"I know mom, we should stay longer, but we have to work tomorrow." Ryan hugged her mom.

"I know, but… but…" She tried to protest.

After everyone said their goodbyes and the two were on the road back to Miami. Today was a good day and nothing could ruin that.

**Sorry that it is short. I am tight on my schedule. I have a Modern Day Medieval Romance story due Monday. Thanks again for reading and for pushing that purple submit button on the bottom. Thanks a million.**


	4. Problems Escalate

-1**Ok, here is chapter 4. Thanks for the reviews… they mean a lot even though they are numbered. Hope you enjoy.**

After they got back to Miami, Kaki stayed at Ryan's place, just as she had promised. The next day they entered the lab together and waited in the break room. Everyone else trickled in, got coffee, took seats and were quiet.

"Look alive." Horatio said as he tossed files down on the table, "We have a homicide in the Mansion Homes out at Broadway."

"Oh, the rich person's playground." Eric said as he grabbed a file, "This is going to take a lot of work."

"Let's go people." Horatio ordered and everyone headed for the cars to go.

They arrived at the scene and found a woman beaten and raped in her own home. There was sign of a struggle, but it was small; only in the living room. A blood trail led from the kitchen to where her body lay.

"Her name is Stephanie Baker." Calleigh said as she moved her hair from her face.

"I can't believe she was attacked in her own home." Kaki said as she took pictures of the trail.

"Is that an engagement ring?" Calleigh pointed to her finger.

"Oh, yeah."

"Congrats." Calleigh got back on the subject, "She was bounded, look at the bruises on her wrists."

Kaki took more photos, "I remember growing up, we could leave the front door open and we didn't have to worry about anything."

"Sure has changed since then." Eric said as he came in the room with some rope in an evidence bag, "This looks like it could be what she was bound with, found it in the bedroom."

"Why didn't he try to clean up?" Kaki asked as she took up fingerprints.

"Because he thinks he knows what he's doing." Calleigh replied.

Eric chimed in, "Yeah, but it's the cocky ones that get caught.

"So Mr. Baker, where were you last night?" Ryan asked the strung out husband.

He was shaking, "I was in New York all week. I came home this morning and I found her… what kind of person would do this?"

"I don't know; that's why we are here." Horatio answered, "Do you or your wife have any enemies?"

"No… I mean… why would anyone do this?" He began to cry again.

"We will contact you if we have anymore questions." Ryan said as he headed inside followed by Horatio.

"What do we have?" Horatio asked as he took off his sunglasses.

Calleigh looked up, "She was beat to death, and at least there are no apparent wounds."

"I found rope in the bedroom; it's possibly what she was bound with." Eric handed the evidence to Horatio.

"But there is a blood trail from the kitchen. If she was raped in the bedroom, how did she get into the kitchen?" Kaki asked as she put the camera back in its case, "Is it possible that the killer put the rope in the room to throw us off?"

"Hey guys." Calleigh answered her question, "I think she was tied to the kitchen table and she tried to break free."

Fragments of rope were lying on the ground near the table legs.

"Well bag it and let's process it in the lab." Horatio put his glasses back on.

Kaki was with Alexx going over the body. Kaki's first autopsy.

"Pretty girl." Alexx said as she moved her hair, "If you can look past the bruises."

"So how did she die?" Ryan asked as Kaki tied her hair back.

"Blunt force trauma to the head," She pointed at her face, "The contusions weren't caused by an object, more like fists. And it was obvious that she was raped, I sent a sample to the lab."

"I don't understand this…" Kaki said.

"What?" Ryan asked, but Kaki just shook her head, "Anything else?"

"Yeah," Alexx took off her gloves, walked around the table and lifted Kaki's hand, "Is that and engagement ring?"

Kaki smiled, "Yes."

"Great!" She hugged Kaki, "When's the wedding?"

"Uhh… we haven't decided yet-" Ryan said.

"Soon, I hope." Kaki patted Ryan on his chest.

Eric poked his head in the door, "Hey I'm going to go pick up some lunch. You guys want anything?"

"Sure." All three of them said.

"Okay, I'll be back in fifteen minutes," Eric said as he left and somewhere down the hall he could be heard, "H, I'm going to get lunch, you…"

"Well, I'm going to put her back in the cooler and I will see you guys in the break room in a few." Alexx said as she began to cover Stephanie back up.

Kaki and Ryan left the room and headed for the break room.

"Hey, I'll meet you there in a minute; I have to use the powder room." Kaki kissed him and walked in the other direction.

Ryan laughed to himself, _powder room_. You can take the girl from her culture, but you can't take the culture from the girl. Ryan entered the break room to find a man in a gray suit, talking on a cell phone, standing with his back to the room.

"Can I help you?" Ryan asked as the man hung up his phone and turned around.

He clasped his hands together, "Oh, you." Charles sounded disappointed.

"Sorry…" Ryan said as he took a seat and tried desperately to ignore him.

Charles swayed back and forth on his heels as the awkwardness in the room grew with every passing minute. Horatio walked in, took off his glasses and sat down across from Ryan; his eyes looking from one man to the next. Calleigh entered, and not thirty seconds after she took a seat; Eric rushed in with bags of food.

"Sorry, it took me so long." He placed the bags on the table.

"Great, I'm starving." Calleigh said as she pulled a bag towards her, "Ryan, where's Kaki?" She asked as she started to unwrap a burger.

"The _Powder room_." He mocked her while smiling.

Kaki and Alexx walked into the room, Alexx was holding a spiral, "Sexy."

"I'll take that," Kaki blushed as she carefully took the notebook and closed it. She spotted Charles, but continued to grab for food; completely ignoring his presence.

"Yum…" She said as she unwrapped a burger and felt her insides churn.

Ryan looked up and smiled; at least she was trying.

"You guys should see some of the stuff Kaki's drawn." Alexx grabbed her own burger.

By now everyone was eating their helpings and tossed money on the table to pay Eric back.

"What would that be?" Horatio asked as he raised an eyebrow.

"Well she has designed a form of lingerie for pregnant women." Alexx began to explain.

Kaki's face turned deep red, "I don't think they want to know…"

"Sure they do." She winked at her, "It's made to compliment the women's tummy, while saying that even though she's bigger, she's still sexy."

"Interesting." Horatio said.

Calleigh smirked, "That should really come in handy with half of the women in Miami."

"I'm not patenting it." Kaki said as she put her hand up to her mouth and swallowed.

Alexx looked surprised, "And why not?"

"I think I'm going to quit the family business and make this a full time job with my entire mind in it." Kaki said as she put the last bite in her mouth.

Charles cleared his throat; everyone grew silent and looked at their interruption. He looked agitated and was tapping his foot, "Are you ready to go?" He stared down upon Kaki.

"Where?" She smirked.

"Back to London."

"I don't want to go and I can't." She stood up and threw her trash away.

He followed her, "Stop acting childish. Why can't you go?"

She turned on him, "Excuse me! I can't go because…" She hesitated slightly, "I'm getting married this coming up weekend."

Ryan started choking and stopped when Kaki side glanced him.

"Now you listen here-" His British tone darkened.

She grabbed him by the arm and pulled him out into the hall, "There is no way in hell I'm going back to London with you!"

"You have too-" He began, but she cut him off.

"No, you listen to me. You cheated on me and I will not stand for that. I'm marring Ryan whether you like it or not. I will not stand being used. Besides if I had waited in London for you and married you, how long would it have been before your mistress joined us in our wedding bed?" She said as he closed in on her.

"You know good and well that it wasn't like that!"

She stepped back, "Oh what then? She fell on you and it just so happened that she wasn't wearing clothes!"

"Well I expect you've been whoring around with that American screw up!" He yelled and before he realized it she slapped him so hard that he stumbled backward.

Ryan stood to his feet and his salute was followed by the two other men in the room. They watched as Kaki stumbled backward and then crumbled to the ground.

"Kaki!" Ryan yelled as he ran to break her fall.

Alexx rushed to his side, "She's still breathing. Someone call an ambulance!"

Calleigh pulled out her phone as she ran to assist them, "We have a unit down! Send an ambulance to the Crime Lab!" She screamed.

"Kaki… You're going to be okay baby…" His voice shook with fear and he looked up at Charles, "What the hell did you do?"

"I swear to God I didn't touch her!" Charles backed away with his hands up in the air.

Alexx checked her pulse again for reassurance, "Ryan, is she pregnant?"

Ryan looked at Alexx with confusion across his face, "I don't know… At least I don't think so." He stroked her head and cradled it in his arms, "Where the hell is the ambulance?" He looked at Calleigh.

"I called, they should be here." She tried to calm him.

"Yeah well…" His voice stranded as he lifted her up, "Their too slow." He faltered toward the double doors that led to the Miami streets.

As soon as he made it through the doors an ambulance pulled up. They pulled out a stretcher and relieved him of her body. Placing the stretcher back in the ambulance it now had Kaki laying on it and they started to run tests on her. The doors closed and they didn't allow Ryan to come; there wasn't enough room. He turned and faced his co-workers, ran his fingers through his hair and started off towards his car.

Charles stepped in front Ryan, "I didn't do anything-"

"You had better get out of my way." Ryan pointed his finger at him.

Charles retorted, "You have to believe me."

"I'm warning you right now to step out of my way and let me go see my fiancée!" Ryan threatened the British man that stood before him.

Charles stepped aside and allowed the man to pass. Ryan stormed off to the car garage; he needed to make sure Kaki was okay. When Ryan arrived at the hospital he rushed up to the receptionist's desk.

"A woman was brought in here… uhh…" He looked around in panic, "…uhh… Kaki Johnson…"

"That would be room…" She looked in the computer, "172."

"Thank you!" Ryan said as he broke out into a run. Counting the numbers as he ran past doors he almost ran past hers.

He stopped and looked through the window on the door. Kaki was lying there with her hair framing her pale face. She looked peaceful and rough around the edges at the same time. Slowly he opened the door, Kaki stirred and her eyes fluttered open, and then closed for a split second to adjust to the light. She smiled when she saw him.

"Hey." He said as he felt his heartbeat slowly going back to a normal pace.

Her voice was raspy, "What happened?"

"I don't know; you fell and passed out." He pulled a chair up to the side of her bed and took her hand in his.

As they sat there staring at each other, the doctor entered the room; clipboard in hand.

"Ms. Johnson, I have to ask you a few questions." He pulled off his glasses and rubbed his brow.

The two were silent as they waited for the doctor to continue.

"Are you taking birth control?"

Kaki looked at Ryan who nodded when she answered the doctor, "Yes."

"Did you know that you're pregnant?"

Kaki's grip on Ryan's hand tightened.

"What?" Ryan's gaze met the doctor's.

"We caught it just in time." He sighed as he took a seat in another chair, "If she hadn't of passed out, you could have lost the baby."

A tear rolled down Kaki's cheek, "I'm pregnant…"

**Ok, ok, review please. I hope you enjoyed the story. Push the button now, you know you want too! Lol… I'll update ASAP.**


	5. Escaping

-1**I don't own CSI… blah, blah, blah. There is some kiss-y, kiss-y at the end. Nothing explicit though; I promise. Girl Scouts honor… lol.**

Kaki began crying when the doctor left the room. Ryan sighed and looked at her, gathering her into his arms he allowed her to sob into his shirt. After a while she calmed down and he took the opportunity to speak, "It's going to be okay, I promise."

"No," She looked up at him with a tear stained face, "It wasn't supposed to happen like this. We're supposed to be married and…" He listened to her rattle on about a fairy tale life. Gently he ran his thumbs under her eyes to chase away more tears that began to form.

"Kaki, look at me." He said as her eyes darted to meet his, "All things happen for a reason…" She went to speak, but he placed a finger on her lips, "If you're worried that I'm going to leave… I'm not." He paused and she was silent, "Kaki, this is everything we talked about!" He leaned back and looked at her.

She half heartedly smiled, "I guess you're right."

"You know I'm right." He laughed as he wrapped his arms around her and he felt her body start to shake with tears once again, "Shhh…"

The doctor re-entered, "The tests on the baby came back; you're two months along." He looked at his clipboard and then back up, "It's truly a miracle that nothing's wrong."

Kaki stopped crying and looked at Ryan, "Now I really want to get married this weekend."

"Okay, I'll call my family, you call yours and you can set up something with the chur-"

She interrupted him, "We don't have a house."

Ryan smiled funny, "No… and…" His head teetered from side to side, "…yes."

Her eyes grew bright and widened, "What did you do?" She whispered.

"Bought us the house you fell in love with." A devious grin spread across his face.

She shrieked, "I love you!" Wrapping her arms around his neck she started kissing him playfully. He accepted her gestures and allowed her to continue as he ran his hands up and down her back. Horatio cleared his throat; he was leaning against the door frame, twirling his glasses in his fingers. Ryan turned around to face his ginger haired boss.

"Is everything okay?" His voice was as smooth as glass.

Kaki glanced at him and then smiled, "Everything's going to be great!"

"I'm glad you finally see it my way." Ryan ran his hand down the side of her face.

"That's good." Horatio stood up straight to pull his phone out and answer it, "Caine…? What…? We'll be right there." He hung up and looked at Ryan, "They found another woman dead in her home. Looks like it might be from the same guy who killed Stephanie Baker." He informed Ryan as he placed his sunglasses back on and the two men headed towards the door.

Kaki pushed the blanket off and started getting up.

"What are you doing?" Ryan whipped around.

"I've got to go help." She grabbed for her clothes, but Ryan stepped in front of her.

Gently he placed his hands on her shoulders and led her backwards to the hospital bed, "You have to stay here over night."

"But I don't want too." She tried to protest as he made her sit on the bed.

"You have too." He kissed her forehead, "I promise I'll be here first thing in the morning to pick you up." He walked to the door and as he exited added, "Now stay."

She laid back down, "I'm not your bloody dog." She mumbled as she turned over.

Out in the hallway Horatio was waiting. As soon as Ryan closed the door to Kaki's room, frustration spread across his face.

"Need to talk, we'll take my car." Horatio offered his condolences.

Ryan ran his fingers through his hair, "Okay, sure, but now isn't the time." They walked out of the hospital doors.

Ryan felt slightly guilty for leaving Kaki behind. It wasn't exactly their favorite place to be. When Kaki had been in the accident; it was only a hint of what they would endure. He could still remember the way Calleigh had described Kaki when Horatio had told Kaki the news. Kaki had looked down on him with fear when she had seen him with the nail in his eye. The sounds of her gasping and holding back tears were echoing through his head again. Both Kaki and Alexx had been there when the nail was removed and Eric had driven him home. Kaki had gotten a call and Alexx had to go and attend to her family. Kaki had feared for him and now he feared for her. He could have sworn that Charles, the British brute, had harmed her. And if he had; Charles would have been the one needing medical attention.

"Mr. Wolfe… Mr. Wolfe…" Horatio's voice echoed through his head, "Mr. Wolfe…?"

Ryan snapped out of his trance, "Yes boss?"

"Are you ready to help analyze the scene?" Concern flickered briefly across Horatio's face.

"Yeah, let's go." Ryan grabbed his kit. He didn't remember getting out of the car; in fact, he didn't remember getting in. Sighing they started into the house.

A nurse entered Kaki's room with a tray, "How are you feeling?"

Kaki rolled over and looked at the nurse, "Why can't I go home?"

She placed the tray down, "Because you can't." Walking over to the television she said, "I hope you're hungry."

"I already ate." Kaki grunted as she pulled the blanket up to the middle of her stomach.

The nurse faced her, "Well, if you need anything push the button next to you." She left when Kaki only stared at her.

When Kaki made sure no one else was going to enter, she quickly pushed the covers off and stood to get her clothes. Her head spun a little and she paused to catch her balance. Quietly she dressed and heard soft footsteps coming down the hall. Carefully she slipped back into the bed, pulled the covers to her chin and focused her sight on the nearby wall. A silent head peeked briefly through the door and then disappeared. She ran her hand under her pillow and pulled out a set of keys, "Thanks honey!" She whispered. She had taken Ryan's keys when he had turned his attention to Horatio. Ryan obviously drove to the scene with Horatio, because he hadn't come back searching for them. Twirling the keys on her fingers she headed for her way out; careful not to bring attention to herself as she walked by the receptionist's desk.

The woman's eyes stared up at the team with fear. Once again this woman was beat and the raped. Her wrist had bruises and rope was found in the bedroom.

"Looks like we have a signature killer on our hands." Calleigh snapped photos, "It looks as though she was bound and killed the same way as Stephanie Baker; we will let Alexx confirm it though."

"This kind of thing pisses me off." Eric said as he handed Horatio the evidence bag containing the rope.

"It's like he's a ghost. He enters, attacks, rapes, kills and leaves no trace. Well, except for his semen, but CODIS didn't have a hit." Ryan said as he photographed the blood trail.

"So how's Kaki?" Calleigh asked as she checked the Vic's nails.

Ryan half smiled, half sighed, "The usual, 'I don't want to be here.' I feel kind of guilty."

"Well you guys don't exactly have the greatest track record with the hospital." Eric took Calleigh's camera and packed it, "Why don't we go check on her after this?"

"She'd probably like that." Calleigh said as she packed up her kit.

"So, what do you say H?" Eric said as the coroner came in to bag up the body.

"Plus, Ryan needs to pick up his car." Horatio agreed as they all headed out to the cars, to go to the hospital.

Kaki rushed into the elevator as it closed. Furiously she attempted to pull the hospital tag off, but her attempts were futile. The doors opened and before the doctor walking in looked up, she faced the corner where the button panel rested.

"Which floor?" She tried to mask her accent.

The doctor looked up, "Parking."

Beads of sweat started to form on her brow as the elevator puttered down to parking. When it finally made contact and the doors opened, she pushed past the doctor.

"Sorry, sir. I'm in a hurry." She left the stunned man behind. The doors started to close, but the doctor used his clipboard to re-open them and step out.

Running down the many rows of cars, she couldn't find Ryan's car. Then it hit her; she pushed the alarm button on the key ring and somewhere a few rows over, his car was sounding. Rushing to the car she turned off the alarm, got in and drove off.

Horatio and Ryan parked and were getting out when Calleigh and Eric pulled in and parked. They were all quiet as they followed Ryan to Kaki's room. He turned and faced his co-workers, "Please don't freak out. We are getting married this weekend and it is so soon because… well partially because-"

Eric interrupted him, "What are you getting at?"

Ryan fidgeted, "She's… two months pregnant…"

They all looked surprised, but shocked more than anything. Ryan turned and opened Kaki's door, "How is the love of my life fee-" He stopped and let the door finish opening by itself.

"What?" Calleigh pushed pass him.

Kaki was gone, the covers were turned down and her hospital gown was lying on top of it. Ryan stood with his jaw open and he felt as if he had been betrayed. Eric grabbed the arm of a nurse that was walking by, "Where is the patient that is supposed to be in this room?"

She glanced in the room, "She was here when I brought her food in."

"Yeah, well she's not here now." Ryan said as Horatio pulled out his phone.

"Mr. Wolfe, where are your keys?" Horatio asked as he dialed a number.

Ryan felt his belt, then his pockets and then he ran his fingers through his hair, "That was her leaving when we were coming in."

"This is Caine. Will you keep an eye out for me and let me know if Kaki Johnson stops by the lab." Horatio spoke to the woman that answered the lab's phones, "Thank you." And he hung up.

"What are we going to do?" Calleigh asked.

"I'm going to put out a BP on her so that if she is spotted, they can bring her back." Ryan said as he whipped out his phone.

But before he could do anything more, Horatio's cell went off, "Caine… Keep her there… Don't let her leave no matter what she says… Goodbye." He hung up and looked at Ryan who was staring at him wide eyed, "She's at the lab."

They left and arrived at the lab to find Kaki sitting in a chair drawing in her spiral. She didn't even look up when Ryan entered the room with his arms crossed over his chest. He sat down across from her and she continued to ignore his presence even when he cleared his throat.

"So what time did they release you?" Ryan asked as he leaned back into his chair.

She sighed and set down her pencil, "About thirty minutes ago."

"Don't lie to me." He said as all of her facial features relaxed.

She was caught and she knew it, there was no way out of what she had done, "It's not like I committed a crime or anything."

"Close enough, I was tempted to put a warrant out for you." He leaned forward, "What if you had passed out while driving? You could have been killed!"

Irritation crept into her voice, "Well I didn't and I am sitting here in front of you."

"Kaki, that isn't the point!" Ryan said angrily.

"If you just came in here to get mad at me for not wanting to stay in the hospital, then you really should get your priorities straight." She stood up and started for the door.

He rose up and caught her by her waist. She stopped, crossed her arms and aloud him to pull her close.

"I'm not trying to sound mad… even though I am a little hurt." He could feel her breathing on his shirt.

"I'm sorry, is there anyway to get this bracelet off?" She held her right arm out to the side of her and wrapped her left arm around him.

He took her wrist in his hand and looked at the bracelet. There were markings from what looked like scissors. He knew that there was a special way to take it off and obviously she hadn't mastered it. Carefully he fumbled with the clasp and a few seconds later, her wrist was free.

She pulled away and rubbed her wrist, "How did you do that? I couldn't even cut through it."

He smiled and touched his nose to hers, "I have practice." He felt her lips meet his.

Just then Detective Tripp walked in, "Johnson… sorry… I was going to let you know that you are back with us."

Kaki pulled away from Ryan's grasp, "Alright! I'll see you later, sweetheart." She walked out the door.

"Kaki!" Ryan yelled after her and followed her out onto the hall.

"Yes?" She turned on her heels, her hair flipping behind her.

He held out his hand, "My keys?"

She sighed and then smiled, "Oh, right." Pulling the keys from her waist her smile widened and then she tossed them to him.

He caught them in his hand and watch as she ran out of the lab's front doors. Right now he knew that getting back on the force wasn't what she needed. Especially since she was pregnant and the assignments she took weren't exactly the best in the world. Frank's voice called out to him.

"I heard what happened today." He walked up next to Ryan. "Is she going to be okay?"

"Great…" He turned to go back into the break room, "Hey, don't put her on night shift tonight, she needs rest more than anything."

"Alright. We'll send her home in a little while." Frank said as he strode off and Horatio came over.

"Go home Mr. Wolfe… Our shift is over for now." Horatio ordered as Calleigh walked in.

"I'll see you guys tomorrow." She side in her southern slur, "And congrats for your news." She smiled and then left.

Ryan clutched the keys in his hand and walked out of the room, "I'll see you later Horatio."

He arrived at his apartment and was slightly concerned when Kaki wasn't there. He settled on the couch and waited for her to come home. He drifted to sleep listening to the latest episode of Out of Practice; one of the many shows Kaki had gotten him hooked on. Hours later Kaki quietly entered the apartment and she was wearing her officer uniform. She set her keys on the table next to the door and pulled her hair down from its ponytail. After slipping off her shoes she tip toed over to the couch. Ryan was asleep and she carefully straddled over him. He awoke to find her sitting on him; he glanced at the clock.

"Where have you been?" He stretched his arms out.

She leaned in and kissed him, "Working." Sitting back she pulled her shirt out of her pants and started unbuttoning it.

"I've always loved a woman in uniform…" He said as he took over the unbuttoning for her. She ran her fingers through his hair as he finally got her shirt off. Running her hands down his chest she pulled his neatly tucked shirt from his pants. She lifted his shirt and he shifted to allow her take it off. She rested her tummy against his and her warm skin against him sent shivers down his spine. Kissing him, her soft fragrance engulfed him and he drew her closer. Pulling away she got up and headed for the bedroom.

"You're teasing me…" Ryan said as he got up and rubbed the sleep from his eyes. She defiantly had him awake now.

"You know it!" She stood in the door way, glowing with beauty. He stood and ran at her, she turned and ran squealing into the room; he closed the door behind him.

**Told you it was nothing bad… Ok so I'm asking you to once again push that little purple button and write your thought in that little white box. I will continue as soon as possible. : ) Thank you to Ryan and Manhattan SVU for the reviews… oh and thanks to Erin Sanchez too. They mean a lot!**


	6. Wrongly Accused

-1**Thanks for the reviews, Ryan and DancesWithWolfe! I really enjoy reading them… they urge me to continue. So blah, blah, blah, you get the point… Here is chapter 6... Enjoy… I know that the time change isn't until the weekend, but this is my story and well… poo… I'm trying.**

The morning Florida sun softly leaked through the blinds and flowed upon the bed. The alarm clock went off and the morning news announcer was quietly buzzing in Ryan and Kaki's ears. Ryan snuggled Kaki closer when he felt her slightly move; he rested his cheek in the crook of her neck.

"Five more minutes…" Ryan whispered in her ear and she sighed in response.

Ten minutes later the alarm was still humming and Kaki rolled over in Ryan's arms to face him. Their noses touched slightly as he opened his eyes to greet her deep green eyes. They laid there for a while, breathing each others air, gazing each others gaze and feeling each others warmth.

"Hi," Kaki smiled, breaking the silence.

"Hey," He whispered back.

"I have to get ready for work." She reminded him.

"Oh yeah," He smiled and allowed her to get up, after he squeezed her close one finally time.

She wobbled briefly on her way into the bathroom, "Shouldn't you be getting ready?"

"Yeah…" He switched off the alarm as he stretched out over the bed, "When are you going to tell the station?"

He heard the shower cut on and her voice emitted, "I'm not doing desk work; if that's what you're suggesting."

Grinning he got up and walked over to the closest, "I was only suggesting-"

"No." Her voice echoed, "I would be miserable!"

He laughed as he pulled on a shirt, "Okay, but it will eventually get harder to hide."

She came out of the bathroom wrapped in a towel and her hair dripping around her shoulders, "I know you're right, but I love my job." She crossed the room to the closest.

"I know you do, but-" Before he could finish his cell started to ring on the night stand. He walked over and picked it up, "CSI Wolfe…" He glanced at the clock, "No I didn't know… I'll be in…"

He turned and looked at Kaki. She was drying her hair and was fully dressed; one of the many qualities of being an ex-model.

She glanced at him and smiled, "What?"

"We lost an hour." He said as he opened the drawer, pulled out his gun and started assembling it.

"Do what?" She sat on the edge of the bed to put on her shoes.

"The time change." He reminded her and then folded his arms and watched her.

She finished tying her last shoe, "Crap… I'm dead." Noticing him staring at her, she stood.

"Don't worry, Calleigh wasn't too happy, but she'll live." He reassured her as she approached him and wrapped her arms around his waist.

She gazed up at him, "That's comforting."

Leaning in his lips met hers and then they parted, "Well, be safe at work and do whatever you can to not stress." He said quietly with the little bit of air that was left over after their kiss.

"Okay." She inhaled and then they kissed and parted ways to head into work.

Ryan entered the break room to find Calleigh staring at him with anger flashing through her eyes.

"Sorry, I'm later." He fixed himself a cup of coffee, "We completely forgot about the time change."

"Well, don't let it happen again." Calleigh said as Eric rushed in out of breath.

Placing a hand on the table he caught his breath and then answered the questionable faces before him, "They found another body…"

Calleigh's eyes got huge, "What!"

"You've got to be kidding me." Ryan said as he dumped his coffee down the sink. Later the coffee would be cold and warming up cold coffee was like eating bologna and drink orange juice at the same time… disgusting.

Eric stood, "Yeah, H says to meet him there."

"Well let's get going." Calleigh said as she watched Ryan place the cup in the sink.

They left to exam another victim of a crazed man.

Kaki strolled into the station, a smile beaming from her face.

"Johnson… Nice of you to join us." John, one of the others greeted her, "What took you so long?"

"Forgot about the time change." She smiled at his attempt to irritate her, "So what do you have for me?"

John glanced at a computer.

"Hell, no." She faced him, "I'm not working desk. Put me on patrol or something." She had a feeling that this guy would rather have her somewhere else.

"Fine, you're with Carlos." He looked over at a woman with red hair. "Her name is Samm and she is new, show her the ropes. The routes, procedures… you know, stuff like that."

Kaki sighed.

"Take her down to the beach and show her the route there." John ordered her as he handed her keys to one of the cars, "Take thirty-two."

She took the keys and walked over to the distraught woman, "You're with me." She headed towards the garage and Samm followed.

"So, how long have you been working here?" Samm asked as they got into the car.

"Almost two years. Where are you transferring from?" She started the car and pulled out.

Samm thought for a moment, "From Boston. My husband's job transferred him here, so I transferred as well."

"What's your husband do?" And that was how the next couple of hours were. Small talk and information on "How to" and "Don't do" and things among that range.

The scanner came on, "We have a hold up on West and Forty. All cars in the area please respond."

Samm glanced at the street signs, "We're near, come on let's go!"

Kaki sped off towards the scene.

Back at the lab it was confirmed that their signature killer had attacked again. How was he doing it underneath there noses? The evidence wasn't adding up right and it was starting to get at everyone.

Alexx slid the body back into the cooler, "I don't understand, Horatio, what are we missing?"

"I don't know Alexx, I don't know." Horatio said.

"Maybe we're looking too hard." Eric said as he came in with lab results, "The semen matches the samples taken from the other woman and once again we don't have a hit."

Ryan rushed in, "There's a man holding up a bank on West and Forty and he's claimed that he killed all those woman."

Horatio faced him, "Then what are we standing here for? Go tell Calleigh and to meet us there."

Ryan obeyed and ran to find Calleigh while Horatio and Eric left. Once everyone arrived at the scene Ryan spotted Kaki and made his way to her.

"What are you doing here?" Ryan asked her as he acknowledged the red head and then returned his attention to Kaki.

"We were in the area and responded to the call." She explained as Frank walked over.

"Johnson, he asked for a negotiator and I'm sending you in." Frank said.

"But what about last time?" She asked as she followed him to one of the cars. "Samm stay with CSI Wolfe please."

"I trust that you'll be fine." He handed her a vest, "Put it on."

Ryan walked over to them, "I refuse."

Kaki pulled the vest on and faced him, "Well right now, you don't have a choice."  
"I think I do." He said as he glared at Frank.

"Look I'll be fine…" She walked past him and towards the door.

"Why is she taking the front approach?" Samm asked Ryan.

Ryan answered, "I don't know… she could be killed." He watched as she knocked on the glass and the man looked up from his hostage.

Kaki starred at the frightened hostage, "I'm Kaki Johnson; I'm with Miami-Dade police. Can I come in?"

"Do you have a gun!" The man yelled as he pressed his gun to the woman's head and she began to cry more.

"Yes." She pulled the gun from her side out.

"What are you doing?" Ryan said furiously.

"Place it on the ground before you come in!" The man yelled.

Kaki slowly bent down and placed the gun at her feet. The man yelled again, "Kick it away!" She did as she was told and then opened the door.

"Mr. umm… can we talk about this?" She opened the door and entered carefully so she wouldn't tip him off that she had a gun on the back part of her belt.

"My name's Mark Demarco." He said as he brought himself and the woman from behind the counter.

"Mr. Demarco… can I ask you why you are doing this?" She held her hands at her side.

He pushed the woman down to the side and pointed the gun at Kaki, "Because I've killed three woman and you haven't announced it on the news yet!"

"We have announced it, on the little scroll that runs at the bottom." She stepped closer to him.

"Don't move!" He cocked the gun, "Did you know that you have a victim dying as we speak?"

"Where is she?" Kaki asked as she stood where she was.

"I'm not telling you where Nancy Malone is." He said as he realized what he had done.

Kaki smiled, "No need. So why don't we get out of here?"

He stepped close to her while still pointing the gun at her, "I don't want to go to jail."

"We can work something out." Kaki said as the man spun her around and placed the gun to her head.

"NO! I don't plan on working anything out… Now open the door and stay in front of me!" He pushed himself against her and led her out.

Kaki's heart was pounding in her chest. This had happened before, but then she wasn't pregnant and she wasn't getting married. She opened the door and when they exited dozens of little heads over the doors of the police cars brought their weapons into sight.

He reached and grabbed the gun that had been in the holster on the back of her belt, "Did you think I was stupid?" He threw it towards the cop cars.

"Damn it!" Ryan said as he pulled out his gun, "Get back." He told Samm as he made his way to get next to Horatio, "I told her not to go."

"It wasn't her choice; it's her job Mr. Wolfe." He said as he called in for a sniper, "Usually guys like him don't go down without a fight."

"This was all too easy." Ryan said as he watched the man whisper something in Kaki's ear.

"I've got a clear shot at his side." John's voice came over Horatio's radio.

"Take him down." Horatio signaled the sniper attack.

Not but two seconds after Demarco went down, Ryan took off running and grabbed Kaki and was leading her away.

"No!" She screamed and pulled away from him. She ran to the man's side and attempted to nurse his wound.

Bleeding out onto the pavement he was coughing up blood and it sputtered with each word, "I tried… to stop… my… brothe-" He choked and stopped breathing.

"No!" She cried and leaned back.

Ryan came over and pulled her up, "Come on, it's okay." He pulled her into his arms.

"No!" She pushed him away as Horatio came over.

"What's wrong Ms. Johnson?" Horatio said as he analyzed her condition. She appeared to be fine, aside from being covered in the blood of a psychotic man.

She pointed a finger at him, "You killed the wrong man!"

John ran up, "Wow, I got him!"

Kaki spun around and hit him square in the nose feeling it break, "Ass hole!"

"Wait, what are you talking about?" Ryan asked as Calleigh examined the body.

"That is Mark Demarco; he said his brother was killing the woman and that another one is dying as we speak." Tears streamed down her face as John regained posture and wiped blood from his nose.

"What are you talking about?" John glanced at the man on the ground.

"Her name is Nancy Malone." Kaki allowed herself to fall to the ground and she put her head in her hands.

Eric walked up, "Damn it, H… They found another body."

**Okay, I'm going to have to stop here. Thanks again for all the wonderful reviews. I will update as soon as possible… I've only had weekends for freedom and well after tomorrow that will change. Please Review!**


	7. Truth From a Dead Man

**Chapter 7 is here for your entertainment. So pop another bag and grab a liter of coke… because the show must go on.**

Shoot first, ask questions later… The only problem with that was Kaki had asked questions and had gotten partial answers. She could have gotten more out of him if John hadn't have killed him. The sound of the bullet ripping through his flesh and bone was replaying through her head. Kaki sat on the back of the ambulance shaking as the paramedic examined her.

"Do you feel okay?" He asked as he shined a light in her eyes; first one, then the other, and then back to the first one.

She pushed the light from her eyes, "I feel fine." Getting up she walked past the paramedic and up to the patrol car.

"Kaki, wait…" John rushed up and grabbed her arm.

She turned and stared at him with hatred in her eyes, "What?" She growled.

"I didn't know… I'm sorry." He tried to get her to listen, but she looked around.

"CARLOS!" She yelled for the red haired woman that was talking to Ryan, "Let's go!"

Samm looked at her and then ran to the car, "We have to leave?"

"Yes, I have to get back and get changed… You're my charge, so I can't leave you behind." She explained as she got into the car.

Samm followed suit and got in, "Are you okay to drive?"

"I'm fine!" She snapped and started the car.

Ryan ran up to the driver's side and knocked on the window, "Kaki… roll the window down…"

Kaki put the car back into park and then pressed the button for the window to go down, "Yes…" She tried to push the sound of anger from her voice.

He looked at her then hesitated, "Come by the lab once you get cleaned up, we'll order lunch."

"Okay, love you." She put the car into drive and took off.

Soon the area was cleared and the blood had been cleaned up. Besides no one wants a dead corpse stinking up the front porch, what would the neighbors think? Ryan was pacing in the morgue and Alexx was having trouble concentrating on the problem at hand.

"If you pace anymore you're going to put a hole in the ground." Alexx said as she slid Mark Demarco's body into a cooler and then slid Nancy Malone's body back into its cold, temporary resting place.

Kaki entered wearing fresh clothes and was followed by Samm, "What have you got?"

"Not much, just waiting on Eric to get here with the results." Ryan said as he stopped and stared at Kaki, "How do you feel?"

"Why does everyone keep asking that? I'm fine, I promise." She said as she pulled out her cell phone and punched in a chain of numbers.

Samm sat own in a chair, "So you work here?" She asked Alexx, who was taking off her gloves.

"Hi, I'm looking for a Kenneth Johnson…" Kaki said as she faced the wall, "Alright I'll hold."

Ryan looked at her, "What number did you call?"

"His office." She faced him, "He practically lives there… Yes…? Alright I'll hold." She went back to facing the wall.

Eric walked into the room holding a paper and Horatio followed. Eric glanced at Samm and then cleared his throat to get everyone's attention, "We ran Mark Demarco's DNA up against our unknown, and it came back with seven alleles in common. Mark Demarco has a brother." He looked up from the results as Calleigh walked in.

"So I ran his blood and prints and I only came up with his profile. He has a brother named… Marcus Demarco." She handed a paper to Horatio, "They're twins."

"What?" Kaki asked as she turned around and Ryan, Eric, and Alexx all chimed in together, "Oh, Hi Dad…" She glanced at Ryan and then left the room.

"I'm doing well." She answered him. "I have some news to tell you… No it isn't about Charles… No Dad… Ray? Who's Ray…? Don't you mean Ryan…? Yeah, that's his name… Sure." Excitement is bubbling up inside, "Dad, I'm getting married…" She paused as he swore a couple of times… "Umm… would it be a bad thing if I said it is this weekend and we want you to come…" He was silent. "Please… I want you and Mum there…" He mumbled a few things to her, "Okay… see you tomorrow… Love you…" She closed her phone as Horatio and Ryan came out of the room.

"Come on Johnson, we have to go pick up Marcus Demarco." Horatio said as Ryan placed a hand on the small of her back and they walked out of the lab.

"What did he say?" Ryan asked as they got into the car.

"Erm… he's happy for me. And well he isn't at the same time because he was hoping to get part of Charles estate." Kaki said as she buckled.

Shrugging away the thought of possible words he said… He asked, "Do they know about…?"

"No!" She laughed nervously, "I'm loopy sometimes… not out of my mind."

Ryan sighed and settled back as they headed to the Demarco house. Twice they were cut off and Kaki grabbed the arm rest so tight her knuckles were white.

They walked up the front lawn to get to the house. The grass was over grown and the house looked as if it needed a new paint job. A window was broken and there seemed to be a hole in the porch.

"This just screams psychotic killer." Kaki said as Ryan knocked.

Ryan faced her, "Be nice… Not everyone grew up like you." He knocked again.

"Miami-Dade Police… Open Up." Horatio said as they all pulled out their guns.

A crash came from inside the house. Ryan got in front of Kaki and kicked the door open. They rushed inside. The place was a mess. Beer and vodka bottles littered the ground, along with some newspapers on the murders. Days old food was sitting around, clothes that hadn't seen a washing machine in ages, and other various things laid out in the small two bedroom house. They all met back up in the living room.

"He's not here Horatio," Ryan said as he placed his gun back in its holster.

Horatio pulled out his phone, "Put a warrant out for the arrest of Marcus Demarco…"

"This place is a mess." Kaki moved a pizza box with her foot, "Gross."

"This is a little much for a man whose living alone." Ryan said as he looked around.

Kaki stepped over a stack of newspapers, "How can you tell?"

"There aren't pictures… and that's what the file on him said before we came here." Ryan said as he scanned the room.

"Well… There's a BP out on him and when they find him he'll be arrested and charged with the murders." Horatio said as he opened the front door, "Let's head back… A unit will be out here to watch the house."

The rest of the week didn't run as smoothly as they had hoped. The catering company called twice because they didn't have what was ordered. Kaki's dress had to be sized three times because it was way too big. They weren't having much luck finding Marcus Demarco and everyone was growing irritable at the lab and station. Now it was Friday night and the two of them were finishing up the unpacking their belongings in their new house, they still had quite a few boxes left. It was a two story house with a den and a kitchen/dinning room. It was absolutely gorgeous; it had three bedroom and two bathroom, antique painted walls. It had a lot of potential.

"God, this is wonderful!" Kaki said as she plopped down on their couch.

Ryan smiled as he walked into the kitchen, "I know we talked about getting a house later on, but the timing felt right." He re-entered with a beer for himself and water for her.

"Well, most of the timing lately has been off, but not this." She took the glass, drank some and then set it on a box marked kitchen.

Ryan set his beer down and settled into the couch, "It sure has been a hectic week."

"I know… I can't believe we are going to be married tomorrow!" She pulled her legs underneath her and kissed him.

"It's going to be great, but what about the honeymoon?" He said as he smiled and kissed her back.

"We can just go to the airport and pick out a destination." She said as she cuddled up next to him.

Ryan wrapped his arm around her, "Won't that be expensive?"

"No, my father is paying for it all." She laughed and then nipped at his neck, "I love you."

He rolled her on to her back on the couch and smothered her face and neck in kisses. She laughed and started to take off his blazer and then started passionately kissing each other.

"What to go upstairs?" Ryan asked through kisses, but before she could answer the doorbell rang.

They both stared at each other, "Who is that?" Kaki asked as Ryan got up.

"I have no idea." He helped her up and the stared at the door as it rang again.

"Let's answer it together… it might be people welcoming us to the neighborhood." She said as he wrapped his arm around her waist and they walked to the door.

They answered the door and at that moment Kaki wished it were neighbors that were just being friendly.

"Kaki darling!" Her mother said as she hugged her.

"Mum, Dad… what are you doing here?" She asked as she hugged her father and Ryan opened the door wide for them to enter.

"Well we came for our little girl's wedding and decided to stay the night here…" Her father said as he handed Ryan the bags, "Here you go my boy."

"I hope you don't mind dear…" Her mother entered and set her toy poodle dog on the ground, "I love the new house."

"Umm…" She glanced at Ryan and the tried to take the bags, "Give them to me…" She whispered as she grabbed the handle on one of them and he didn't let go.

"No, I got it." Ryan pulled back.

Kaki yanked harder, "That was wrong of him. Now give me the bloody bags!"

"Kaki… I don't mind… I can do it." The bags were in between them and her parents were in the kitchen.

"Fine!" Kaki dropped the handle and headed towards the kitchen, "Put them in the room upstairs… farthest away from the staircase, please." She entered the kitchen, "What are you doing?"

Her parents were popping the cork on a bottle of wine that was given to them by Alexx earlier in the day.

"Oh, we're just having a drink…" Her mother grabbed some glasses.

She took the bottle from her father and pushed the cork back into it, "This was from a friend… besides its late so I will show you to your room… we are going to bed in a few minutes. We've had a long day." She closed the cabinet.

"Honey this place is small." Her mother said as Kaki ushered them out of the kitchen and towards the stares, Ryan was just coming down them.

"No, Mum, your house is just too big." She gave Ryan a look and he followed them up the stairs.

"Oh, well where is your room?" Her father said as Ryan opened the door to their temporary room.

"Down stairs… that's the glory of this place." Kaki said as the two went into her room.

"Well good night you two." Her mother said as she closed the door, her voice could still be heard, "Kenneth why can't you be nicer to him…?"

They went downstairs and into their room. Kaki closed the door and when she turned around, Ryan was stretched out on the bed with his arms crossed behind his head.

"I'm so sorry about them." She said as she flopped face down on the bed.

Ryan sighed, "It's not your fault… They just don't like the fact that I don't' have a lot of money."

Kaki propped her head up on her hands and stared at him, "I don't care about that…" She smiled and crawled up to him and rested next to him with her arm across his chest.

"I love you." He said as he placed his arm around her shoulders and closed his eyes.

She whispered through sleep, "I love you too."

Tomorrow was their big day. Everyone was going to be there; even Horatio said he would stop by. The lab team was going to be there, Ryan's family, Kaki's family and even her best friend in London promised to show. Sure, they didn't have a honeymoon planned, but being spontaneous is what made things so fun. Hopefully tomorrow would be the day that would go smoothly… since the rest of the week was busy.

**Sooooo sorry it took so long for me to update. I told you I was busy. Hopefully the next time I update, it won't be as long as it used to be. Well tell me what you think… and do you like it enough for me to continue?**

**3 3 3Melissa 3 3 3**


	8. Bells are Ringing

**Here is the wonderful chapter 8 because I love all of your wonderful reviews. They really put a smile on my face. Okay so I hope you like it. Dearly Beloved…**

The sun was starting to come up when Ryan opened his eyes and peered down the bed at the door. Something had been making noise outside their bedroom door for almost thirty minutes. Kaki was facing away from him and her covers were bunched up at the foot of the bed. He scooted to her and felt her warmth against him. She moved slightly and rested her face in his neck. Something started scratching on their door. Kaki's eyes flew open.

"What is that?" She whispered as she tightened her grip on his arm.

He sat up and faced the door, "I don't know… I'll check it out."

Kaki reluctantly let go of his arm as he stood and looked at the door. He walked over to it and hesitatingly rested his hand on the doorknob, "What do you think it is?" He whispered.

She crawled to the edge of the bed, "I don't know… a raccoon? Come back to bed… it'll go away."

Ryan laughed, "Don't worry, how would one get in?"

The noise stopped and they stared at the door. It must have heard them. Then out of nowhere it slammed against the door and started barking madly. Kaki screamed and Ryan released the doorknob stepping back a few feet.

"What the hell is that?" Ryan asked as he faced Kaki; she was now laughing into a pillow, "What?"

"That's Cookie… My Mum's dog." Her laughter faded, but a smile rested on her lips and her eyes sparkled.

He walked towards her, "You think you're cute don't you?" A devious grin spread across his face.

"Yeah." She smiled as she stood up and wrapped her arms around him and shared a kiss with him.

A knock echoed into their room from the door.

"Kaki, honey, are you two okay?" Her mother's voice buzzed through the door.

"We're fine." Again she unwillingly let her arms unwrap from Ryan as she walked over to the door and opened it.

"Are you excited, honey?" Her mother asked as she shifted Cookie from one arm to the next.

"Yeah," She held out her hand to Ryan, "I don't think you got to fully meet Ryan."

"Hello Mrs. Johnson." Ryan said as he took Kaki's hand and wrapped his arm around her.

"Oh, we've met over the phone." She said as they went into the kitchen, "He's a lot more handsome then you described, honey."

Ryan smirked and raised an eyebrow at Kaki.

"Actually Mum, it's hard to tell people things over the phone." Kaki said as her father walked in.

"Morning." He said as he sat down and opened a newspaper.

Kaki entered the kitchen area and started rummaging through boxes.

"What are you looking for?" Ryan asked looking for a rescue from the silence.

"Breakfast stuff… mostly cereal…" She stopped and started looking in the cupboards.

"K, Don't worry yourself with breakfast." Her father said as he turned a page.

"But I'm hungry and Ryan's family will be here soon…" Kaki opened the refrigerator.

"You don't want to eat before you get in your dress, it'll be tight." Her mother said as she placed Cookie on the floor, "And you don't want to eat while in your dress because you might get something on it."

Kaki spoke under her breath so that only Ryan could hear, "Going to be tight already."

"Darling, don't let K starve, if she wants to eat, let her eat." Her father placed the newspaper down.

The doorbell rang and Kaki brushed slightly passed Ryan, "Their here!" She opened the door and her eyes met Horatio and Eric, she sighed sarcastically, "Oh no…"

"Hello Johnson." Horatio said as Ryan walked over.

Kaki opened the door wide and allowed them to enter.

"Do we have to go in?" Ryan asked as he glanced at Kaki.

"No…" Eric said as he slapped him on the back, "Your mom called us and told us to come here."

"Seriously?" Kaki asked as she hugged Ryan.

"Seriously." Horatio said as he removed his sunglasses. "Are your parents here?" He raised an eyebrow at the older couple standing in the living room doorway.

"Yes… Mum, Dad… This is Horatio Caine, Ryan's boss." Kaki introduced them. "Horatio, this is Mum and Dad." She smiled weakly.

The doorbell rang again, this time Ryan answered the door. His family entered; the whole gang was there. And once again hugs were never-ending. Ryan's mom stopped in front of Kaki's parents.

"Well I'm Jennie Wolfe and this is my husband Joshua Wolfe, we're Ryan's parents." Ryan's mom said as she held out her hand.

"Nice… to meet… you." Mrs. Johnson cautiously shook her hand.

"Yes it is." Her father did the same.

"Well I don't want to sound pushy, but we only have a couple of hours and well… I think it is time to start getting ready." Kaki said as she opened the back door and let Cookie outside.

"Hey, Ryan, we've got to split, but I promise we will be at the wedding. Marisol is coming. See you later." Eric said as she slapped Ryan on the back.

Horatio replaced his sunglasses and spoke softly in Kaki's ear, "I had you transferred to the crime lab, we can't have you harming yourself, you know what I mean. You're still a police officer; I'm just your boss."

"Thanks, Horatio." Kaki said as Rachel came over and stretched her arms out to her, "See you later I hope." Horatio nodded to her as she picked up Rachel.

The two men left and the house was all hustle and bustle while everyone placed down bags and grabbed bags and replaced the wrong bag; trying to get everything ready to head to the church. Twice they forgot to lock the door and once they left Kaki's mom standing in the driveway. Five minutes later Rachel was screaming that she had to use the bathroom, and since she's potty training, Carol insisted that they turn back; so Ryan had a late start out of the house, again. Kaki went with her parents, Ryan's parents followed Kaki, and Ryan took Matt and Carol; who were followed by Ashley and Sam.

Ryan was booking sixty in a forty mile zone.

Matt grabbed his arm, "Calm down man!"

"Please!" Carol said as she handed Amber a bottle.

"I'm just so nervous… So much has happened." Ryan said as he took his foot off of the gas and the car started to slow down.

"Not that much has happened… You're only getting married to one person you love for the rest of your life." Matt tried to kill the tension.

"Actually a whole lot more has happened." He hesitated as he continued through a green light.

"The car accident was awhile back and you can see fine from your eye… What's the problem?" Matt silenced his ringing cell phone.

"Work… The mole… Horatio…" He thought about the next thing before he spoke again, "Kaki was in the hospital on Monday." Ryan said as he turned left.

Carol was shocked, "What?" She rattled a toy in front of Amber.

"What happened?" Matt said as he pointed at the speedometer.

Ryan slowed down again and sighed, "Don't tell anyone… Do you understand me?"

"Depends on what it is… If she's dying or what-" Matt started.

"NO ONE!" Ryan said as he looked at his brother.

"Keep your eyes on the road PLEASE!" Carol shrieked.

"We won't tell anyone man. What is it?" Matt said as he glanced at Carol.

Ryan sighed and was quiet for awhile. He spoke again when they pulled into the church parking lot, "She's pregnant." And he got out of the car.

"What?" Matt got out, "You expect me to keep that quiet?"

"Leave it at that and keep your mouth shut!" Ryan said as he pulled tuxedos out of the back.

"Fine," Matt threw up his hands, "I'd like to see you keep it quiet for long."

Ryan glared at him as their mom walked up, "Keep what quiet?" She asked.

Matt glanced at Ryan, "Nothing Mom, Guy stuff."

Everyone entered the chapel and went into separate rooms, men in one and women in the other. They all got dressed, Kaki took a little longer. Ryan's mom was lacing up the back of her gown as her own mother sat staring at her.

"Honey," She said as she stood, "Have you gained weight?"

Kaki stared at her mother, "Are you kidding me?"

"I think she looks beautiful, don't you?" Jennie said as she went to the front of Kaki to look her over.

"Well, maybe not a lot of weight, but a tiny bit…" Her mother sat back down.

Carol starting crying and rushed over to Kaki and hugged her, "I'm so happy for you!"

"What?" Kaki slowly hugged her back, surprised at the embracement.

"You're getting married to a wonderful guy, you two have a great relationship and there's a bab-" She stopped short and pulled away from Kaki.

Kaki's eyes got big, "What did you say?"

"Your-getting-married-to-a-wonderful-guy-and-you-two-have-a-great-relationship." Carol said really fast as she took a step back.

Kaki stepped towards her, "That's not all you said." She narrowed her eyes.

"Baby, she said baby." Kaki's mother said, "Oh my God! She said BABY!" Her eyes got huge and she started to fan herself.

Jennie squealed and then calmed herself down, "Is this the reason you're getting married?"

Kaki turned to her quickly, "No! We found out Monday, but… Well, I haven't told Ryan yet…"

"What's wrong?" Ashley said as she rubbed her basketball sized stomach, "I can tell something's wrong."

"The doctor called me on Thursday… He's scheduled me to go in on Tuesday. The surgery will only take an hour and it's during my lunch break." Kaki paused.

"Surgery?" Jennie took Kaki's hand in hers, "What for?"

"I have a tubular pregnancy." She fought back tears.

"That's terrible; Sam and I went through one of those…" Ashley said as she got up and hugged Kaki, "When are you going to tell him?"

"I can't," Kaki said as she blinked away the tears once more, "He convinced me that everything was going to work out… I don't want to make him think I'm tainted. Please don't tell him." She pleaded, her accent becoming strong.

The four women just stared at her and nodded.

"Kaki, honey, you should have been more careful." Her mother said as she got up and took her arm.

"I did, I was on birth control. That's how I wound up in the hospital on Monday…" She started to explain.

"That's for another time. Right now you are getting married. Come on girls, let's go out and get in our places." Jennie said as she released Kaki and went out the door; the others followed, leaving Kaki alone.

Five minutes had past and the music started to play, Kaki looked at the door. It opened and in stepped her best friend, Kali Smith.

"Your Mum told me everything." Kali said as she hugged her best friend, "Ryan seems like a nice guy."

"Yeah… I told her not to tell anyone anything… Am I wrong for not telling him?" Kaki said as the two stood hugging them.

"Don't worry about it right now," Kali pulled away, "Come on, smile! You're getting married! And before me!" She laughed.

Kaki smiled, "Alright, go and I'll be out in a second."

Kali jolted out of the room, waving to Kaki as she left. Kaki opened the door and was greeted by her father, "Hi Dad."

"I'm here to give you away." He said as she took his arm and led him down the aisle.

When the entered the chapel, the site nearly took Kaki's breath away. White roses lined the aisle and white lace hung down from those. Red rose petals led her to her love and her father hesitated on letting her go.

Kaki stared at him.

He embraced her and kissed the top of her head, "I never thought I'd see this day. It's like it was yesterday when you got your first bike… You always loved that thing."

Kaki looked up at her father; he had tears in his eyes but refused to let them fall, "I'm still your little girl." She smiled and he released her to Ryan.

"Remember, I know where you live." He gave Ryan a weak smile before he stepped aside to let the ceremony begin.

Everyone was there to watch the love of two people bind them in holy matrimony. The ceremony was quiet a lengthy one, like most weddings.

The priest looked at the two lovers and asked, "Do you have vows?"

"Oh, yes." Ryan said as he smiled at Kaki, who in fact looked shocked. He cleared his throat, "The day I met you, I knew I ran into something good," He laughed slightly, "We've been through a journey that I wouldn't change… well… maybe a few things. No words could show you today how much I love you, but now I have the rest of my life to prove my never-dying love to you. I love you, Kaki Johnson."

Kaki smiled through tears and her hands shook as she prepared herself, "I love you too, Ryan Wolfe." She paused, "We have many more obstacles to come, some in the near future, but all of them I am prepared to challenge and win. We will have our ups and downs, but I couldn't think of any other person in the world I would want to grow old with, then you. I'm looking forward to being your wife." She smiled.

The priest looked out to the people, "If anyone is to object, speak now or forever hold you peace." No one said anything, so he looked at Ryan, "You may now kiss the bride."

The church burst with laughter and crying as Ryan took his bride in his arms to share their first kiss as a married couple.

The reception was at the house and it wasn't very late when all the friends needed to get home. When Kaki closed the door, after telling Eric and Marisol goodbye, she turned to face the people who were staying at the house. Matt, Carol and their two kids; Ashley and Sam; Jennie and Joshua; her parents; and Kali were staring at them.

"Okay, there are three rooms upstairs." Kaki said as they all started to head up to their rooms, "And a pull out couch down here… And a sofa… Sorry we don't have more room… I didn't expect this many people would want to stay here." She smiled tiredly.

Kali hugged her, "I'll be on the sofa if you need me." She turned into the living room and plopped down on the couch.

"We'll take the pull out bed…" Jennie smiled and then whispered to Kaki, "But next time… we sleep upstairs and the up-tight parents of yours, can have the couch."

Kaki laughed at this, "I am sorry Mrs. Wolfe."

"Please… the name you can call me is Mom." She smiled and then watched as Ryan and her husband pulled out the bed. It was actually an amusing scene.

Kaki was sitting on the edge of the bed when Ryan entered the room chuckling slightly. He turned and faced her, "What's wrong?"

"I didn't want to tell you today, but on Tuesday I have to go into the hospital for an hour… I'm going in during lunch." She said as he sat next to her.

"For a check up right?" He said as he took off his shoes, they had changed into normal clothes when they had gotten back to the house, "Want me to go?"

"Something like that… No, I'll let you know how it goes. My Mum's going to take me and wait with me until I'm done, and then she'll bring me back to work." She got underneath the covers.  
"Alright… if something's wrong and you're not telling me…" Ryan said as he climbed in next to her and cuddled up to her. His cologne engulfed her senses and she had to remind herself what she was going to tell him.

"I want to tell you, but I don't want you to get angry." Kaki said as she intertwined her fingers with his.

"I won't, I promise." He said sleepily into her ear.

"I have a tubular pregnancy." She whispered, "We lost the baby, Ryan… I'm so sorry."

Ryan opened his eyes and stared into the darkness, "I love you."

Kaki silently cried, "Love you too."

Ryan kissed her cheek, "It'll be okay." He felt anger burning, he blamed himself. He tried to make her feel better, "We'll have kids later."

Kaki sighed as they both laid there. She was afraid of the outcome of him in the morning when everything would settle in. Her pillow was just slightly damp from her tears. Ryan was angry with himself, Sam and Ashley had had a tubular pregnancy, it had almost torn them apart… But he wasn't going to let that happen with him and Kaki. Life had its ups and downs… this was just a down. But it seemed like the whole week was a down, except for the wedding… that was an up, a good up, a very good up.

Their life was becoming a rollercoaster and the ride was starting to make them sick.

**Okay, so tell me what you think. Sorry it has taken me so long to update… once again. I have a good reason though, I moved a few days ago… and I had exams a couple days before that… Oh and I haven't had internet on my computer for three weeks… Sorry about the hold up. So yeah, I'm waiting for the reviews before I post next time… I want to see your reactions. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
